This invention relates generally to headwear, and more particularly to headwear having a visor extending from the edge of a hat, such as a baseball cap. It is common practice to apply graphics of one kind or another to the top surface of the visor. However, when the cap is being worn, the graphics on the visor are distorted and difficult to read or understand by someone who is in xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d relation with the wearer. This is because the graphics are on a surface that is in angular relation when seen by the viewer from such a position. The basic concept of the instant invention is to compensate for this distortion by applying purposely distorted graphics to the cap visor (when viewed straight on from above the visor), the arrangement being such that when the visor is viewed by someone in xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d relation with the wearer, the distorted graphics are compensated for by the angulation of the visor, and the graphics become easily readable and/or understood. The graphics may be computer generated and may be applied to the visor by being directly printed or silk screened thereon, or by being applied to labels that are adhered to the visor. It is well known in the prior art to have varying graphics applied to different portions of a baseball cap. It should be understood that graphics is a broad term that represents both text and pictorials. The graphics may be applied to the rear portion of the cap, or the visor of the cap, but most commonly are found on the front forehead portion of the cap. The graphics traditionally represent such things as different sporting teams, musical groups, companies, resorts, islands, states, etc. Many people own at least one baseball cap, and many have a large selection of caps in order to have many to choose from. Since the cost of the traditional baseball cap is rather inexpensive, it is affordable for people to have a variety of these caps to choose from. The instant invention relates to a traditional baseball cap having distorted graphics applied to the upwardly facing surface of the visor of the cap. The distortion is such that it compensates for perspective as experienced by an observer, when that observer is essentially in a xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d relationship with the wearer of the cap. Thus, the important feature of the invention is to provide purposely distorted graphics on the visor of a baseball cap which become more easily readable when viewed in a xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d relation with a person wearing the cap. It should be understood that the graphics may be distorted in any number of ways so as to be easily readable from a number of different xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d viewing positions, but difficult to read when viewed from straight on, i.e., a ninety degree viewing position looking straight down at the visor.
The instant invention is directed to a baseball cap having distorted graphics applied to the upwardly facing surface of the cap""s visor, wherein the graphics are distorted in such a manner as to compensate for perspective and become more easily readable when viewed from particular viewing positions. The baseball cap is of the traditional type having a cap portion for surrounding and covering the top of a person""s head, and a visor portion extending outwardly from the bottom front edge of the cap portion for protecting the person""s eyes from the sun. The visor has upwardly and downwardly facing surfaces, and distorted graphics are applied to the upwardly facing surface of the visor in such a manner that the graphics compensate for perspective from a generally xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d viewing position, thus removing the distortion, and making the graphics easy to read and/or understand. The graphics may be applied to the upwardly facing surface of the visor of the cap by printing, heat transfer, or any other suitable method. The graphics may include text or pictorial scenes and still be distorted in such a manner that they become more clearly understandable when viewed face on, such as by a person standing in front of the person wearing the cap in generally xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d relation. As set forth above, the graphics would be applied to the upwardly facing surface of a baseball cap visor. The invention includes determining the perspective angle change between a first viewing position where one looks straight down at the top of the visor and a second viewing position where one looks at the visor as seen when standing xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d with the wearer of the cap, and then distorting normally proportioned graphics appropriately such that perspective foreshortening from the second viewing position restores desired proportions enabling the graphics to become more easily readable.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a baseball cap having distorted graphics applied to the upwardly facing surface of the cap""s visor, which distortions are removed when one looks at the visor xe2x80x9cface-to-facexe2x80x9d, the provision of such a baseball cap wherein the distorted graphics are computer generated; the provision of such a baseball cap wherein the distorted graphics may be applied directly to the upwardly facing surface of the cap""s visor, or in the alternative, may be separately applied thereto by a sticker or printed decal means; the provision of such a baseball cap wherein the distorted graphics may be text or picture graphics; the provision of such a baseball cap having endless advertising possibilities; the provision of a baseball cap that is neat and attractive in appearance; and the provision of a baseball cap that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.